Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-256839 discloses an IE type trench gate IGBT. In this IGBT, each of linear unit cell regions forming the cell region is formed mainly of a linear active cell region and a linear inactive cell region. This linear active cell region is divided into an active section and an inactive section, having an emitter region, in its longitudinal direction.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-140885 discloses an IE type trench gate IGBT. In this IGBT, the cell formation region is configured mainly with a first linear unit cell region having a first linear unit cell region having a linear active cell region, a second linear unit cell region having a linear hole collector cell region, and a linear inactive cell region therebetween.